kurokamifandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters
thumb|Characters from the manga Kurokami: Black God list of characters 0-9 A Alter are subs who failed to die, after meeting their duplicate Doppeliners. They are highly likely to die, since they are fated to die under the Doppeliner System. While they live, they spread bad luck to all those around them. B C D Doppeliner are a set of three identical people who are born at the same time into the world, under the Doppeliner System. They share the luck and Tera of a person. When two meet (called subs), those two die, and the third becomes a Root, and inherits all the luck. Subs who fail to die become Alters and spread bad luck around them. E Excel is a contractor from the anime and the manga. Her real name is Maria. After she is resuced by Steiner from Alter Egos, she formed a contract with him to make him stronger. Her childlike appearance is a result of a mutation caused by her contract with Steiner; it slows down her aging process and physical growth. As a veteran contractee, she has gained considerable experience and a keen insight. F G Ginko Clan is one of the three traditional mototsumitama clans who controlled Tokyo prior to the arrival of the Shishigami. They made up less than 10% of the mototsumitama of Tokyo, and are highly internally divided, but are powerful fighters, rivalling the Shishigami. H Hiyou is a mototsumitama from the Shishigami Clan who has a contact with Nanase Shinobu. His Exceed acts on liquids, allowing him to either form bullets or stakes or to make his enemy's body explode using the blood. Houjou Mikami ( ) is a mototsumitama of the [[#Ginko|'Ginko Clan']]. Her Exceed fortifies her physical attributes increasing both offensive and defensive abilities. I Ibuki Keita is one of the two main characters. He is a normal human who is bonded with the mototsumitama known as Kuro. In the manga, he is in college, while in the anime, he is a high school student. He lives alone, in an apartment building, and is best friends with Sano Akane. Through the manga, he develops his character, and becomes a better partner to Kuro in her battle against the evil Lion Clan of mototsumitama. Ibuki Maki (nee ) is Ibuki Keita's mother, and daughter of Nagamine Ryuujin. She has been dead for many years. Sano Akane, childhood friend of Keita's, has tried to take over her role in his life, though being only two years older, is more like an older sister. She was a root who met a sub, in the form of Nanase Shinobu, under the Doppeliner System, but instead of living on, was killed. J Jada K Kaionji Kaionji is a powerful human family, and corporation, the Kaionji Group, that has partnered with the Shishigami. They are one of the main antagonists. Their main office is located in Shinjuku. Kakuma Kakuma is a mototsumitama. Kuro Kuro ( ) is one of the two main characters. The title "Kurokami" meaning "black spirit" is translated into the manga title "Black God", god being an alternate meaning of "kami". As Kuro is a mototsumitama, or a type of spirit-creature, the title refers to her directly. She fights to restore the balance of tera to the world, the Coexistence Equilibrium, and defeat her nefarious evil older brother, Reishin, and his clan of evil mototsumitama, the Shishigami. Kuro bonded with Ibuki Keita. L M Makana Makana is a mototsumitama. Mana Mana is a mototsumitama. She was ordered by her grandfather to fight the Shishigami. She hates humans and prefers to maintain the purity of mototsumitama. Mayu Mayu is a little girl from Ibuki Keita's neighbourhood. She dies shortly after meeting her double, being run over by a truck in front of Keita. In the anime, she is a friend and neighbour, whom Keita has babysat, and whose mother has made food for Keita before. In the manga she is a new acquaintance of Keita's and new friend of Kuro's. Minus Root [[Glossary#Minus Root| ]] are another term for Negative Roots. Mototsumitama [[Glossary#Mototsumitama|'Mototsumitama']] ( ) are spiritual creatures who supposed balance the tera energy of the Earth in the Coexistence Equilibrium. They also maintain the [Doppeliner System. They are called "Mototsumitama" in the manga and "Tera Guardians" in the dubbed anime. N Nagamine Ryuujin is Ibuki Keita's maternal grandfather, Ibuki Maki (nee Nagamine)'s father (Keita's mother). He was famous in karate circles, under his nickname, "Bushin". Nam Nam is a sanshinryon from Korea. She teaches Ibuki Keita and Kuro how to be a team, to maximize their Tera transfer. She stays with Sano Akane after having been robbed when she arrived in Japan. As a sanshinryon, she is similar to mototsumitama, but individually more powerful without a contract. Sanshinryon cannot form contracts. Nanase Shinobu is the sub of Keita's mother. She's a [[#Negative Root|'Minus/Negative Root']] capable of absorbing other humans' tera and luck. She made a contract to escape from death under the Doppeliner System's rule. She made a contract with Hiro. She died after her battle against Keita and Kuro. Negative Root ( ) are Doppeliner Alters who outlive the primary Roots and where the other Sub or Alter does not live either. They are also part of the Doppeliner System. O P Punipuni Punipuni is Kuro's pet dog, a small short-hair black daschund with brown eyespots. Q R Reishin Reishin ( ) is the leader of the Shishigami, and Kuro's older brother. Riona Kogure Riona Kogure is [[List_of_characters#Yakumo|'Yakumo']]'s contractee. She is a main who escaped from the [[List_of_characters#Kaionji|'Kaionji Group']] when she learned they were planning on conducting experiments on humans like her. Root are Doppeliners who have the primary share of luck and Tera of the three under the Doppeliner System. When they meet their other doppeliners, or Subs, the subs die, and the roots inherit their luck. Raiga He made a contract with Sawamura, Keitas friend. He is the enemy tribe of Kuro and Kuro brother's tribe. He wants to revenge his tribe because all of them were kill by Kuros brother Reishin. He lost against Keita and Kuro ,and died. S Sano Akane is the childhood friend and best friend of Ibuki Keita. She is a two years older than Keita, and has looked after him since his mother died. She keeps cooking and lending money to him. Shishigami are a clan of mototsumitama (The ), and the main antagonists of the series. Shiryuu Clan ( ) is one of the three traditional clans of mototsumitama who claim Tokyo as their territory. It is a highly religious clan and self-isolated, and maintained the balance of power in the city with the other two, prior to the arrival of the Shishigami. Shiryuu Ryouga is the leader of the Shiryuu Clan. He has never shown himself to the other clans of mototsumitama. Shizuka Shizuka is a friend and classmate from highschool in the anime of Ibuki Keita's. She is also Yamada Risa's friend, whom also meets Risa's double at the concert. Souyou Clan ( ) is the largest and most influential clan of the three traditional clans of mototsumitama who claim Tokyo as their territory. They make up more than half of the mototsumitama of Tokyo. However, their strength is faded due to much interbreeding with humans, so that the offspring have weakened powers. Souyou Arie is the daughter of mototsumitama Souyou Clan leader Souyou Tougi. She witness the murder of her father by Ghost and the Shishigami Tribal Ends. She is thus hunted by the Shishigami. She is the result of a human-mototsumitama interbreeding, and has no mototsumitama powers. Souyou Tougi was the last independent leader of the mototsumitama Souyou Clan. He was tricked by Ghost of the Shishigami into an alliance and marriage contract of his daughter with a Shishigami. After the deal was made, he was killed by Tribal Ends. With the strife that resulted, the Shishigami consolidated control of the clan, and made it appear as though the other clans had assassinated Tougi. Steiner Steiner is a high-level mototsumitama of the German High Council. He prides himself on his unparalled fighting skills that single him out from the many high mototsumitama employed at [[#The Noble One|'"The Noble One"']]. He possesses nerves of steel, those who don't prevent him from getting his personal feelings mixed up in his duties. His [[Glossary#Exceed|'Exceed']], "Stampede", splits his body into four clones with equal mass and power to attack the enemy. He is contracted to Excel. He died after his battle vs Kuro brother's. Sub are Doppeliners who are not the primary Root. When subs meet their doppeliners, they die. If they fail to die shortly after the meeting, they become Alters, under the Doppeliner System. Sawamura He is Keita bestfriend and a master root. He is very intelligent and he can hack the information of the Kaionji company about the doppeliners system. He makes everyone believe that he died so he can enter the Kaionji company and became Kuro brother's underline. But after all, he betray him because he wants to control the dopperliners system. He made a contract with Raiga, Kuro brother's tribe enemy. But in the end, he lost to Keita and Kuro. T Tamura Kazuo , age 45, died in the first episode of the anime, along with Yamada Risa. Tera Guardian are another name for Mototsumitama Tribal End [[Glossary#Tribal End| ]] are humans who have been given Mototsumitama (Tera Guardians) powers from the mototsumitama. U V W X Y Yakumo Yakumo is a [[Glossary#Mototsumitama|'Mototsumitama']]. He is the ex-ward of [[List_of_characters#Reishin|'Reishin']] before he massacred most of his tribal clan. His contractee is [[List_of_characters#Riona Kogure|'Riona Kogure']]. Yamada Risa , age 17, is a friend and classmate of Ibuki Keita's from highschool in the anime. She dies in the first episode, after meeting her double. Her double is collected by the double collectors. Yamazaki Akia , age 27, died in the first episode of the anime, along with Yamada Risa. Z other See also Category:Characters